vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bahamut Fury
Summary Bahamut Fury is a Summon that appears in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII and is one of Bahamut's many evolved forms, being on a level above Neo Bahamut and Bahamut ZERO. This creature was called by Genesis Rhapsodos to battle Zack Fair when the former was chasing him down in Midgar. Despite its fearsome powers, the SOLDIER could decisively defeat Bahamut Fury, however, during the fight, Zack lost track of Genesis who managed to escape. Powers and Stats: Tier: 4-B Name: Bahamut Fury Origin: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Summon, Higher Bahamut Form, Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Large Size (Type-0); Flight; Self-Sustenance (Type-1); Body Control (via Hexafang); Energy Manipulation; Energy Projection; Energy Depletion (Exaflare drains the energy and stamina of the enemy); Matter Manipulation (via Flare and Exaflare, which trigger a nuclear reaction by colliding the target's atoms); Durability Negation (via Exaflare which ignores the enemies' defenses); Heat Manipulation (via Flare); Light Manipulation (via Judgment of Light); Limited Pocket Reality Manipulation (Summons draw enemies to their own alternate realm to attack or fight). Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations (can travel through outer space without problem); Fire Manipulation; Electricity Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Its alternate realm seems to be an analog of our Solar System, being large enough to contain a sun and at least two planets) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Before arriving, Bahamut Fury is seen flying from Neptune, including maneuvering through the asteorid belt, and reaching Earth in around nine seconds) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class G (Should be comparable to Zack) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Its physical attacks are as deadly as its energy based powers) Durability: Solar System level (Can endure Zack's attacks when he was already strong enough to defeat Angeal Hewley) Stamina: High. Can keep up with Zack in combat, as well as is shown to be able to travel interplanetary distances in a short time without inconvenience. Range: Standard melee range with physical attacks. Planetary with energy abilities (its Hexafang, Judgment of Light and Exaflare attacks can easily cover the distance between the Moon and the Planet) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Possibly below average. Seems little more than a feral beast acting on instincts. Weaknesses: Bahamut Fury follows rather simple and straightforward patterns during battle, taking little advantage of his more versatile abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cluster Sphere:' Bahamut Fury charges three spheres of radiant energy and fires them at the opponent. *'Flare:' A powerful spell that causes the targets atoms to collide and create a nuclear fission, resulting in a massive explosion of extreme heat. *'Judgment of Light:' Bahamut Fury flies away and from the distance he charges energy in his jaws to fire a blast of energy at the opponent. *'Hexafang:' Bahamut Fury fires the six spikes of its wings, like missiles, at his opponent. After striking, they return to its wings and reattach. *'Exaflare:' Bahamut Fury's ultimate attack: the Summon launches itself into the Planet's atmosphere and uses Hexafang to fire the spikes of its wings at the moon, creating a massive cannon. Then, Bahamut Fury uses Judgment of Light to fire a beam of energy at the planet's natural satellite, where it resonates to the point it causes the moon to break appart from the force, discharging a blast of gigantic proportions at Zack, large enough to cover a big portion of the planet's surface. Aside dealing massive damage, this attack depletes the enemy's magic and stamina. Gallery Crisis-core_bahamut_fury.jpg|Zack fighting Bahamut Fury CC7BahamutFuryBoss.png|Bahamut Fury Render FFRK_Bahamut_Fury_VIICC.png|Bahamut Fury in Final Fantasy Record Keeper Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Tier 4 Category:Summons Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dragons Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Heat Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Durability Negation Users